Naruto and Sakura watches the last
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruto and Sakura watches a movie starring them. What they don't know is that this movie doesn't portay them like they wanted.


**_A/N I do not own Naruto nor the last. And warning if you're a NaruHina or SasuSaku fan then please be respectful if not then I will block you. Also I have not seen the movie nor do I plan too._**

It's been years since Naruto, Sasuke his best friend and his future wife Sakura defeated Kaguya and saved the world. 10 years later Naruto and Sakura declared their love for each other they got married and lived happily ever after. They had a son named Shinachiku who is now 6 years old. One day a man named Kishi asked Naruto permission to make a movie based off him. Naruto was relucant at first until he finally agreed on the condition that he writes his and Sakura's story right. Oh how wrong he was. When the movie premiered at Konoha Theater, Naruto and Sakura called a babysitter with Shinachiku since he was too young for it.

They sit their seats at the luxury at the Konoha theater. Sakura was thinking about the poster she saw.

"Hey Naruto, you noticed that Hinata's on the main posters?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I guess her part is moving on from me after I had a talk with her after the war." Naruto shrugged as the credits rolled.

The film started with Hinata in her younger self being bullied by kids for her eyes, calling her a monster. Naruto later showed up and Does a successful shadow clone jutsu. That confused Naruto.

"Sakura, this is a problem. I haven't learned Shadow clones until I was 12." He said.

"I know. Maybe it was a honest mistake. Don't worry the movie will get things more accurate." told him.

Later on as the movie rolled along. This one scene where Hanabi gets kidnapped while Hinta is knitting a scarf to give to Naruto. That part displeases Naruto.

"Grr. That's not the Hinata I know. The Hinata I know would risk her life just to save her sister instead of knitting me a scarf. This movie is starting to suck. Sakura slowfully nodded.

"Yeah I think this Kishi guy forgets who were are."

Later there's a scene where Narudo and Suckura.(That's what Naruto decided to call their movie selves.) eating ramen and discussing Hinata.

"She said she loved you romantically." Suckura said while eating her ramen.

"Really? I thought she mean't she loved me like I loved ramen." That line by Narudo really pissed off Naruto.

"GRR! I may not be a smart man but I know what love is." Sakura nodded at her husband's comments.

"I know honey. This movie is worst than that Garbage Pail kids movie, which Shinachiku is never seeing by the way."

Later on there's a scene where Suckura is lying down while having a confrontation with Narudo.

"Remember when you said that you loved me? But wasn't that because I loved Sasuke?" Naruto's eye's twitched at that line.

"What the hell does that even mean? Sakura, I loved you ever since I layed my eyes on you." Sakura nodded and kissed his cheek while watching the rest of the scene.

"A girl's feelings have never changed." Sakura's punched her handles Then shouted...

"THAT'S THE MOST SEXIST THING I EVER HEARD!" She screamed scaring her husband.

Later on Narudo and Hinatits flew up and kissed each other on the moon which made Naruto throw up while Sakura stared in disbelief.

"What? WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BREATHE IN SPACE! THAT'S KINDERGARDEN SCIENCE PEOPLE!" She screamed engraged at the kissing scene.

"It's okay, Sakura." Naruto tried to calm down his wife.

"No... this movie is still going." She cried.

Later after they defeat Teneri aka the worst villain ever. Hinatits asked about that blue scarf that made her jealous. Narudo responded by saying it belonged to his late mother then threw it down and wore Hinatits scarf. Naruto cried at that scene.

"My own mother is rolling over in her grave." Meanwhile some ghostly figures were standing beside Naruto and Sakura. One was a tall man that resembled Naruto while another was a beautiful woman with long red hair. Both were just as displeased with the movie as well.

"I can't believe it Minato. They turned my baby into a scumbag." The woman angrily shouted tighting her fist. The man named Minato nodded.

"I know, Kushina. He did not act like this in real life."

"Tonight we are gonna scare Kishi." She grinned evilly.

"I'm with you."

The movie finally ended at a Narudo and Hinatits wedding. Unlike Naruto and Sakura's wedding where it felt happy and cheerful, this wedding scene felt like a funeral. as the end credits rolled. Sakura stomped out of her seat then walked to the director named Kishi. She tapped his shoulder as he turned around and before he knew it she punched his face as he fell down unconsciously then walked back to her husband. They both nodded at each other then walked up to the man who works on the projector.

"Excuse me sir, I know it's your job but can we destroy that movie?" Asked the Hokage. The projector man nodded.

"Sure go on ahead. I hated the movie too." Naruto pulled a match and lit up the frames of the movie. Then walked out of the theater with his wife.

"That was the worst movie, ever." Naruto ranted. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah next time there's a director wanting to make a movie based off of you, we're gonna make sure that he gets it right." She says then stood in front of her husband who nodded.

"Listen Sakura. Don't believe that I ever loved you because of the rivalry with Sasuke. I always loved you and I always will." He smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I know, and it may took a while but I love you too, Naruto." They then kissed each other under the moonlight.

* * *

_**And that's it. Sorry I didn't get the rest of the movie but like I said I don't plan on watching it ever. I hope you liked Naruto and Sakura tackling the last as did I. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me your favorite scene.**_


End file.
